A Helpless Soul
by akifan98
Summary: This is my first Death Note fan fic so please reveiw. P.S. I made up Near's past I am un sure if this is true. Disclaimer: I don't own death note but my opinions of it are mine!
1. Near Comes to Wammy's

Near Comes to Wammy's

_This seems to be a nice place. It is for specials after all. Man. It took me forever to get here. I'll see what the insides like._

"Ah...Hello there, boy. What should we call you here at Wammy's?" asked a polite old man opening the limo door in front of the boy.

"Near." replied the boy. "Welcome, Near, to Wammy's."

The old man escorted Near inside the building where he met a man named Rogers.

"Ah...You must be..." started Mr. Rogers

"Near." said Near quickly cutting him off.

"Well then. You will be staying here for a some time so I think you should get used to it here. You should make some friends. You will be in the room down that hallway to the right, Next to L." replied Mr. Rogers then dismissed Near to his room to get his things unpacked.

When Near left the old man and Mr. Rogers talked for a bit about Near.

"That boy is quite strange. Pale, white hair, the way he sits, his emotionless face. What happened must have given him a hard time. Wouldn't you agree, Watari?" asked Mr. Rogers. The old man nodded but thought in his head _He and L should be good friends. They're very much alike._ And Watari walked off to find L to show him Near.

L was doing a 10,000 piece puzzle in the playroom when Watari walked in.

"What is it? Is it about the new boy? Near?" asked L still concentrated on the puzzle.

"Yes. Since he's new and has similarities to you I think you two could get along well with each other."

"I will speak with him momentarily. Thank you for the request." And with that he shut the door and was off as L thought in his head _He does have some similarities to me but he needs to get over his past. I was able to look at his profile and it's pretty brutal. He must have been in shock for months..._ Then L got up in search for Near.


	2. Near's New Friend

Near's new friend

L walked in just as Near finished unpacking. L noted four things about him from looking at him. I. He's pale 2. He's White haired 3. He sit with one legs crossed and one leg folded to put his hand on and 4. His emotionless face.

L made his way over to the boy and sat next to him and watched the white haired boy stare at him then note in _his_ mind four things about L as well. 1. He has bags under his eyes 2. He has messy hair 3. He has an emotionless face and 4. He sits with both legs folded to put his hands on. It was quiet 'till L broke the silence. " So. How did your hair get so white, Nate?" L replied.

"How did you know my name?" Near asked hiding his surprised look.

"Your profile. You prefer to be called Near here, right?" L responded.

"Yes. What's your name, or alias, which ever you prefer."

"L. Now back to my old question. How did your hair turn white?"

"I stayed inside since I didn't like a lot of light so after a while my hair turned white and my skin turned pale and every time I go out I have to cover myself in sunblock so I just stay inside a lot."

"Why do you sit like that? Is there a reason? Is it personal?" asked L making it more of an interview other than a friendly conversation.

"I do it to feel protected." said Near.

"Now why do you have such an emotionless face? Is it to hide something? Something you don't want found out?" asked L hoping to get an answer from Near but not showing it. Near froze and and his eyes widened and both his legs that now were folded to hide his face.

L the grabbed Near's head and turned it so he could see his face. Near's eyes were wide open and tears were on his face. Near quickly showed no evidence that he was sad and crying. He turned his scared face into his normal emotionless face then wiped off the tears with his sleeve and replied "What my emotions do has _nothing _to do with you."

"Stop. I know what you're going thorough. You want to show you are strong but you are actually scared. You want to leave your past behind you but that can't happen. Your past will stick with you forever. The mistakes you've made will stay with you." then L turned to Near and said "and what happens happpens. There is _nothing_ you can do to change that, Near. No matter how much you dislike it." Near sat quietly processing everything he said. He held in signs of distress and sorrow while the silence strangled him. The words L spoke repeated in his head over and over. Then L got up and put out his hand and said "But I can help you feel more comfortable about it by being a friend of yours." Near stared at his hand and took it and couldn't help but smile at his first friend he had made.


	3. Near and L

Near and L

From that day forth they played together. But Near wanted to know more about L and so did L himself.

So when they were done doing yet another puzzle Near started asking questions.

"So why do you always look so messy?" Near asked, copying what L did to him.

"I work hard at cases I like so I tend to get comfortable in messy clothes so I stay in them."

"Why are there bags under your eyes?"

"I eat sweets to stay awake to work more at cases."

"Why do you sit like that?" Near asked, wondering if L would do what he did.

"My deductive skills would drop at a roughly 40% if I _don't_ sit like this."

Near thought the time would be right to ask L about his past when they were more comfortable with each other. Near got up and was about to leave until L said ,while looking down at his toes, "It must have been hard that day. Seeing your parents bleed before your very eyes."

Near couldn't hold the tears he had and they flooded his face in sadness. L quickly got up and ran to comfort Near and said "Do not be afraid to show me your past and your emotions. I will show you I am your friend." But Near got angry at L and he said "My past and my emotions?! You already know! You know everything about me! You looked through my profile and saw things I wasn't ready to tell you! Friends would wait for information when the time is right! Not toss it in a conversation when they feel like it!" Near ran else where while L fell do his knees for it saddened him to see the young boy cry.

Near ran to his room and tried to get the image out of his head,his parents bleeding while he yelled and cried. Near wanted to kill the man who killed his parents, but the police never found him. Yet Near did find him. He found the killer with a knife in his hand that was covered in blood. Near was happy that he was dead but sad since no matter what, Near could never see his parents again. But while he sat there L was standing at the door looking at Near cry and show his sadness. Then L dropped to his knees to hug the boy. Near froze at the touch and felt motionless. Then L said "You are a good friend to me. But don't let emotions get to you a lot. Let them out when you're with me. Smile every now and then. This is what I ask of you."

"I will do anything if it's for you, L."

"There is one more thing. A boy's alias is Mello. He lets emotions get the better of him. Please be a friend to him. He also has a friend named Matt. He might think of you as a competition."

"I see. Will he think I'm better to you?" Near asked as L let go of Near and then he said "Yes. He saw me not to long ago so he tends to call me a friend of his."

"How old is he? Is he my age?"

"He is around 9 and you are 8, correct?"

Near nodded then said " Where is he now?"

"He is pulling up in a limo with Matt in the front."

Near went to meet the two new boys pulling up to Wammy's.


	4. The Two Boys

I am soooooo sorry! I was watching a new anime and it had 220 episodes. I might write a fanfic for them. You may want to check it out. Well this is Near, Matt, and Mello.

The Two Boys

Near went outside and say the limo parked in the dropout. The images exiting the limo was a blondish

boy holding a chocolate bar and a brown haired boy wearing goggles, a scarf, and holding a Game Boy Advance in front of his face. Nears first impression of them was the fact that they hardly looked smart at all.

"Hey. Who are you? Where's L?" said the blondish boy.

"He's inside. Are you the one called Mello?" asked Near twisted a small fraction of his hair. Mello was somewhat shocked then said,

"How do you know my name? Wait did L tell you?" asked Mello calming down a bit.

"Yes. And he gave a now obvious detail about you." Near said as he turns toward the boy and looks him straight in the eyes.

"He said that you let your emotions get the better of you. He said I should befriend you and teach you to overcome such a habit."

Mello bit into his bar and just walked past Near inside with Matt following behind him.

_He is a very emotion filled person. I wonder if this is a good idea. _Think Near as he goes inside .

_Is this guy human? I mean his face doesn't even twitch. Was it true what he said?_ Thinks Mello looking at Near. There was silence between the two boys until

"Die! Die! Yea! I got him!" yelled Matt then looking up.

"Hey? Where are we? Is this that Wammy's place? This is huge! Hey who are you?" asked Matt looking at Near.

"My name is Near and I believe you are Matt. It's nice to meet you."

Then Near led the two boys to their rooms and goes off to find L.


End file.
